particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Egato
The House of Egato is the dethroned royal house of the Republic of Cobura. It came to power during the Augustanii Empire and ruled the Kingdom of Cobura until the family was ousted by the House of Rudolf. The present-day head of the House is Adrian Egato IV, who also leads the Red Clover Movement. The Coburan State Egato is named after the House. History Earliest Years The first individuals to hold the surname Egato were merchants in the city now known as Augustus. The House experienced rapid growth of wealth, and soon family members moved into other realms of society, becoming priests and politicians in addition to businessmen. The House rose to its status as royalty during the power struggles of the early Augustanii Empire, when Pio Egato became the 3rd First Consul and, later, Emperor. Rulers of the Augustanii Empire Much of Augustanii history is incomplete, and so this section has been left temporarily blank. Please excuse the lack of content; it will be adjusted soon. Fiefdom of Augustus After the fall of the Augustanii Empire, its remnants were split up into various citystates, most competing in an effort to rule the area which constitutes the modern Republic of Cobura. As the Emperors of the Augustanii Empire, the House of Egato retained control of the capital, Augustus. The new Fiefdom of Augustus was ruled by King George I, who instituted progressive, enlightened policies, creating a happier populace. The Fiefdom was one of the more powerful citystates, and was never in serious risk of being captured by another faction until 1413, when the citystates of Princeps, Nova Venice, and Lochshire created a temporary alliance. In 1416, the Alliance succeeded in conquering the Fiefdom of Augustus, killing King George I and forcing the remaining members of the Egato family into hiding. The Alliance rule of Augustus lasted until 1423, when internal tensions destroyed the Alliance. In the ensuing chaos caused by conflicting loyalties of the occupational forces, a group of Egato supporters began to engage in guerilla-like tactics. Later in the year, Nova Venice succeeded in pushing the other two ex-allies out of Augustus, establishing control over the city. However, their tenure was not to last, as Princeps attempted to recapture Augustus again in 1427. The gambit succeeded, but proved to be a pyrrhic victory. Seizing upon the devastating state of the Princeps forces, Prince Dwight Egato led the Egato loyalists into an open battle, finally ending external occupation of Augustus. King Dwight I fended off attempts to recapture the city and re-established the military might of Augustus. By 1435, the city captured its once-oppressors in Nova Venice, and by the time of Dwight I's rule in 1453, the Fiefdom of Augustus had become the Kingdom of Cobura, and was the dominant power in the region now known as Cobura. However, although Dwight I's reign was one of glory for the Kingdom, it was not without blemishes. Dwight I was known for his tyrannical temperament and unwillingness to compromise, and while Cobura enjoyed prosperity it suffered from a serious lack of freedoms and a large amount of discontent with the harsh regime. Kingdom of Cobura Edward I (reigned 1453-1472) Dwight I's son, Edward I, was more liberal, though just as capable militarily, and the Kingdom roundly improved during his reign. Edward I inherited the wars of his father but, rather than shirking them as other ascendant monarchs have done, continud to prosecute them with all the resources at his disposal. During Edward I's rule, the citystates were unified through conquest. Edward I was even more ambitious than his father, however, and in later years the Empire of Tokundi itself was captured. At this point, the Kingdom of Cobura had roughly the same borders as the modern Republic does today. To be completed shortly.